Changes
by OfMusicAndStories
Summary: It's senior year and Kurt's alone. His two (and only) best friends, Blaine and Rachel, are living the college life in NYC, meeting new people and creating a new start while Kurt's stuck dealing with bullies and finals. When it all starts to get too much, Kurt breaks and befriends Puck and Quinn, McKinley's very own delinquents. Badboy(ish)!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea randomly a few months ago but never really did anything with it cause I was too lazy but I've been in a funk lately and writing this has kinda help. I'm just posting this to see if people would like to read it or whatever. I don't know frequently the updates would be but I would continue this if people wanna read it (if anyone is reading it).**

 **I don't own Glee**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Pulling up to the curb of the airport drop off, Kurt held back a sigh as he put the his car in park. He climb out after his two passengers, popping the trunk so they could get their bags.

"Thanks again for the ride Kurt," Rachel said with a smile, grabbing her pink suitcase from the trunk. "I totally thought we were going to be stuck with my dads and their emotional goodbyes."

Kurt could only muster a small chuckle, smiling a little. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pants, looking down at his doc martens. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to fight back tears and fighting off sleep. Why did he agree to drive them to the airport at four in the freaking morning. The plane ride is less than two hours, why do they wanna get to New York so early?

"Uh-oh. I think we didn't got away from the emotional goodbye Rachel." Blaine said with a laugh, putting his suitcase down and wrapping Kurt up in his arms.

Kurt immediately melted into the embrace; hugs from Blaine are his favorite. Blaine would always rest his chin on top of his head and rubs small circles on his back while Kurt rests his head on Blaine's chest, usually hugging back tightly.

"Aw Kurt!" Rachel cood, joining the now group hug. "You'll be fine without us. It's not like we're leaving you completely alone."

Kurt was thankful that his face was buried in Blaine's shirt or she would've him rolling his eyes which would lead to a conversation he didn't want to have. Sure there were some of the original glee members left but none of them were his best friends. The closest one is Tina but she's too emotional unstable about Mike going off to college to even pay attention to what's going on. On second thought, maybe Kurt and her would get get along nicely.

Blaine placed a kiss on the top of Kurt's head, Rachel kissing his cheek, before stepping out of the hug. He gave the younger boy a smile.

"You'll be fine okay? You still have Tina, Sam, Artie and Brittany."

"Plus all the graduates that are still in Lima." Rachel added on with a smile.

"I know," Kurt said with a shrug. "But they're not you two… I don't see them as my best friends."

Rachel looked like she was about to cry, placing a hand over her heart she said: "Oh Kurt. We'll miss you too."

Blaine nodded in agreement.

Kurt gave them a smile before stepping away from them. He leaned against his car, watching them both. Rachel looked at the airport in front of her, a grin on her face as she turns to Blaine who looked just as excited.

"If you two keep standing there you're gonna miss your plane," Kurt said. "I didn't drag my ass out of bed at three in the morning to have you guys miss your flight."

Blaine looked over at him and stuck his tongue out. Kurt chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. Rachel looks like she's going to burst with excitement if she and Blaine don't start heading to their new home soon.

"Have a safe flight," Kurt said. "Let me know when you get there… oh and send pictures so you can rub it in my face." He aimed the last part at Rachel who grinned.

"Drive safe Kurt," Blaine said back. "Don't let the awesomeness of senior year get to your head."

Kurt laughed. At the joke itself and because it _was_ a joke. His senior year will be anything but awesome. Facing it without his two best friends at his side while Dave Karofsky and his group of neanderthal friends freely roamed the halls... It's gonna be Hell. He shook the thoughts out of his head, looking back at Rachel and Blaine who were talking excitedly.

"Just don't forget me okay?" Kurt said with a smile, hiding his seriousness behind it.

"Us forgetting Kurt Hummel?" Blaine asks, sounding appalled by the question. "Never."

They shared another smile before Rachel and Blaine turned away and headed towards to airport doors, stopping only to wave at him before disappearing out of sight, being swept away in the crowd of early fliers.

Kurt stood there for a few minutes longer, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. His mind was going a mile a minute, one thought leading to another one. From Blaine and Rachel living it up in the city, forgetting all about him or laughing about how funny it was that he's still stuck in Lima for another year, to Blaine falling in love with a boy who wasn't Kurt.

 _Of course that's gonna happen,_ Kurt thought to himself as he climbed back into his car. _He's going to a place where there's no reason to hide being gay. He's gonna find someone and fall in love, laughing while he breaks your heart._

"Whoa, calm down Hummel," Kurt mumbled as he pulled away from the curb. "You had the chance to tell him you like him multiple times, you chickened out. He doesn't know you like him and if he breaks your heart it'll be unintentionally."

To distract himself from his own racing mind, he turned on the radio, surprised that there was good music playing and sang along, contemplating on stopping and treated himself to a breakfast sandwich and coffee.

"Screw it," He thought, turning into a drive-thru of a McDonald's. "I deserve this."

A few minutes later, Kurt was back on the road, singing along to Being Alive while eating a breakfast sandwich, that he's sure he's gonna regret later.

He glanced over at the clock, 4:45AM. Kurt took a sip of coffee, switching lanes and taking his exit. He glances over at the clock again, still the same time.

"Is school worth it?" Kurt thought out loud. "By the time I get home it'll be five and I'll just get up again in a hour." Kurt sighed. "I'll just go in late I suppose."

Kurt got a few minutes after five. He slipped into his house, locking the door behind him, and quickly ran upstairs. He ran a hand down his face, yawning as he does it. Changing quickly back into his pajamas, he set his alarm for eight in the morning and climbs into bed. He'll be in school in time for glee second block and that's all that matters.

* * *

"This is so exciting," Rachel said, basically bouncing in her seat. "Soon we'll be off in New York, NYADA students, and taking over the city."

"With our own apartment as well," Blaine added. "This is going to be amazing."

"I know!" She all but squealed, glancing out the window again.

Blaine looked over at her smiled. She grew more and more excited with each passing moment, bring them closer to New York. He started to feel excited too when the pilot announced that they'll be landing in a half hour. Rachel looked out the window every other minute, hoping to catch sight of the wonderful city.

He couldn't help but think about Kurt, how he's now stuck in Lima for another year until his graduation. Blaine knows that Rachel and himself are the reason why Kurt didn't crack last year with all the bullies. Sure, they'll be there to help him if there's bullying this year, no questions asked, but there's something more comforting and effective with being a helping hand in person than over Skype. Blaine knows that Kurt will try to hide things from them, mostly him, so that's why he asked Sam and Tina to keep an eye on Kurt, to let him know if anything bad happens to him incase the boy in question won't tell him.

Blaine knows that it's a little unfair to ask that of his two other best friends but he would be lying if he said that he wasn't worried about Kurt. He doesn't perform well under pressure and bottles things up inside, refusing to let anyone in or know that's happening. He won't even express his feelings during song.

He know's probably just overreacting as always but Kurt's his best friend, he can't and won't let anything happen to him.

"Blaine!" Rachel squeaked, hitting his arm. "We're here! Oh my, God. We're landing. Blaine. _We're in New York_."

The boy let out a chuckle. "If you keep hitting my arm you're gonna have to lug my bags around with yours all the way to the apartment."

"Sorry," Rachel said sheepishly. "I just get excited.."

"No worries," Blaine flashed her a toothy grin. "I'm excited too."

"We must send Kurt a picture of us in front of our new place once we get there," She said before frowning a bit. "It's a shame he can't come with us."

"You know that he would if his school year didn't start yet."

"He could've skipped and helped us move in, I'm missing him already."

Blaine chuckled. "Remember, this is Kurt we're talking about here. He wouldn't skip a day of his senior year of high school without an actual reason."

Rachel nodded, looking like she was thinking something over. After a minute of being silent she asked quietly, "Do you think he's going to be okay without us?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Blaine looked down at his hands before sighing. "I suppose we'll just have to be there for him as much as we can. I asked Sam and Tina to keep an eye on him for us."

"You're having them spy on him?" Rachel asked, looking surprised.

"No, they're not spying on him Rach, they're just gonna tell us when things are getting rough. You know Kurt, he would tell us because he doesn't want to worry us."

Rachel nodded. "I guess that's better than nothing. I just feel weird having someone else looking after him for us but he's a big boy. Plus, all the bullies graduated with us so he should be fine."

"Did you forget that Dave Karofsky was held back?"

"Oh right."

"Kurt will be fine. Finn's still there to help him as well. He's in good hands. Now, enough with the worry talk." Blaine said as the pilot came overhead and made the landing announcement. "We're landing in our new home."

* * *

Kurt head a headache and he hasn't even been in school for an hour. When he got home from the airport he managed to sleep for about thirty minutes before his usual alarm went off. He tossed and turned but wasn't getting anywhere so he just layed there and stared at the ceiling until he felt like moving. He doesn't even know why he came to school today. As soon as he walked in he got locker-checked and laughed at by the football team. He wasn't surprised though, same thing every day and every year.

"I still don't understand why you let them treat you that way dude," Sam, who was waiting for Kurt at his locker, said. "Just tell them off. I know you're sassy enough to do it."

"It'll just anger them if I do," Kurt said with a sigh. "Remember last year when I told them off and I ended up getting slushied from all directions and then thrown into a dumpster."

"I'll come help you," Sam said. "And so will Tina."

Kurt looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "Really? And why would you do that? Don't take this the wrong way but we are exactly friends."

Sam shrugged and played with one of the strings on his hoody. "I know but I wanna change that. There aren't much members in the glee club now and we all gotta stick together. Blaine isn't here to keep me and Tina sane so I figured you would wanna, I don't know, join our awesome friendship threesome of awesomeness."

Kurt finished getting the books he needed before closing his locker. He side was still screaming from when he was pushed and his headache was getting worse. What the hell was Sam even talking about? He rubbed his temple as the bleach blonde boy in front of him rambled on, stumbling over his words as he went.

"Sam, enough," Kurt snapped, making the boy stop talking. "Just because Blaine isn't here to carry on your friendship threesome or whatever you called it doesn't mean that I'm going to take his place."

"You won't be taking his place, we all know Kurt Hummel is no place filler," Sam smiled. "But I meant what I said dude, I want us to become better friends. Like hang out and stuff."

"We hang out in glee all the time." Kurt pointed out before heading down the hall, hoping to get away from the over energetic boy but he had no such luck.

"I meant outside of glee, without everyone else there," Sam followed him. "Me, you and Tina would make a pretty good team if you ask me."

"If I say yes to hanging out with you and Tina will you leave me alone?"

"Yes, totally."

"Okay, fine. I'm in."

"Sweet, awesome sauce. You wont regret this," Sam said before heading back the way they just came. "Text me!"

"That's gonna be hard to do when I don't have your number," Kurt sighed as he said that to Sam, who was already out of hearing distance.

He sighed again and started walking to class again. The bell rang overhead and he cursed under his breath as picked up the pace a little. He still has to go down the stairs and to the other side of the building basically. Damn building layout. _Good thing_ _Madame Avis likes me,_ Kurt thought as he raced down the second floor.

And stopped dead in his tracks.

Karofsky and a few more members of the football were standing in the hallway, by the looks of it they were in the middle of bullying a known nerd. Kurt looked around, debating if he should go back they way he came or sneak past and hope they don't see him. He took a breath and took a step back, freezing when his boots squeaked on the floor.

"I was starting to wonder when I would see you today, Hummel." Karofsky said as he looked over.

Kurt stood frozen in his spot, not knowing what to do. He could still run and hide with the possibility of them not finding him, but he was too scared to move. It's his senior year of high school, he was really hoping he didn't have to deal with all the bullies again but of course he'll suffer this year too. The universe hates him.

The other jocks let the nerd go, obviously more excited about bullying McKinley's only gay kid. Karofsky walked closer, smacking the books out of Kurt's hand before pushing him back, sending him falling on his butt. Kurt caught himself in the nick of time though, any later and his head would've hit the bottom stair.

"Welcome to our senior year homo," Karofsky smiled as he was handed a cup. "It's the last go around. Maybe this year we'll be able to get the gay outta you."

The other jocks laughed as Karofsky smirked and dumped the slushie on Kurt, who gasped at the coldness of it. The cup landed on the floor next to his head, making him flint. He didn't move until he heard them walk off. He let out a groan, feeling his now wet and sticky clothing sticking to him. Coursing under his breath, he picked out his dropped books and headed towards the nearest bathroom.

He was an idiot for thinking that Karofsky would leave him alone this year. He got too confident with it when two weeks went by without a single slur or push. It's his last year, of course Karofsky, still mad about being held back, his going to give him the worst senior year ever. It wasn't even that part that had Kurt locking the bathroom door behind him and dropped to his knees as he cried. It was that he was going to have to suffer all this alone. His only friends were miles away and like hell he was going to let Tina and Sam know what's happening in great detail, not even Rachel and Blaine knew as much as they both thought they did.

Kurt was completely and utterly alone.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **(the chapters will be longer than this one btw)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back, and with an update.**

 **I just wanna thank y'all for the feedback, I honestly didn't expect this story to get much love at all seeing that there's so much badboy!Kurt/Blaine out there. I know I said that the chapters would be longer but this one is shorter by a few hundred I think. As I was writing it just seemed like a good place to stop, so, I did.**

 **Also, Puck and Quinn didn't graduat** **e either, it just makes the story easier to follow (and write) to put them in the same boat as Kurt.**

 **Ignore any mistakes, I'm not perfect.**

 **I don't own Glee**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"How was glee club?" Blaine asked, frowning when he saw Kurt shrug.

"It was alright, a lot of empty seats," Kurt answered, waving at Rachel when she took a seat next to Blaine. "We're holding auditions soon though."

"There's gonna be a lot of new recruits soon, it'll be okay," Rachel smiled. "Chin up!"

"No, Rachel, it's not gonna be okay," Kurt said, hugging his knees to his chest. "It's only me, Sam, Tina, Artie, Sugar and Brittany. Who's gonna wanna join? No one."

Blaine frowned again, watching closely on screen. "What about Quinn and Puck?"

"Quinn has a whole new personality now apparently and Puck's currently M.I.A."

Blaine and Rachel exchanged a look of confusion, what is Kurt talking about? The Puck part made the most sense but Quinn? When they all hung out a few weeks ago she seemed to have a good head on her shoulders. Yet again, you never know with Quinn anymore.

"It's whatever, I'm sure they'll find their way back to the glee club or whatever," Kurt said, waving his hand a bit before his face lite up. "How's your first day in New York?"

"Amazing!" Rachel squeaked, scooting closer to the camera as she started talking about how they already have plans for decorating and how there's plenty space for Kurt when he came to visit it before she started talking about what happened when she and Blaine went outside and explored.

Blaine wasn't listening fully, he was too busy watching Kurt as he smiled at some parts of Rachel's story but it wasn't a real smile. It was the halfassed one that Kurt does when somethings bothering him but he wants to hide it. The boy doesn't know that Blaine can read him like a book- or more so how good he was at it- and Blaine frowned as the smile slowly disappeared all together and Kurt was just nodding along.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked, interrupting Rachel.

The boy in question looked surprised and a little taken back. He furrowed his brow before smiling a little and nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I'm just tired."

"Did Karofsky do anything?" Rachel asked, concern in her voice.

Kurt shook his head. "No. There was a few slurs and a locker shove but besides that nothing major happened. I can't tell if this year is going to be a good one or not."

"Of course it's gonna be a good one!" Blaine grinned, making Kurt's heart skip a beat. "It's your senior year, you rule the school."

Kurt raised an eyebrow before letting out a dry laugh, rubbing at his eyes a moment later. He shrugged in response, looking past his two friends and at the appartment behind them. He couldn't see much, just a wall with a picture on it. Kurt felt sick to his stomach suddenly, his mind wondered to Rachel and Blaine having the best time of their lives in New York, unshamlessly themselves while Kurt had to fight everyday to be himself.

"I'm gonna go, I have some homework and stuff to do." Kurt said, looking away from the screen, hugging his knees a little tighter.

"Oh, okay," Blaine said, a little disappointed their Skype call didn't last for very long. "Text me okay?" Kurt just nodded, giving them a little wave before signing off.

"Did he seem a little out of it or is it just me?" Rachel asked, looking over at her friend.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Blaine said frowning and stood up. "I'm gonna go ask Sam and Tina if anything happened during school."

Rachel shut the laptop lid and followed Blaine into the kitchen. "I still don't know if having Tina and Sam spy on Kurt is the best idea. You know how sensitive he can be. If he finds out he'll freak."

Blaine sighed. "What other choice do we have? Clearly something happened today," Blaine looked around the kitchen with frustration before flopping down to sit on the floor. "If Kurt won't tell us how are we suppose to be able to help him?"

Rachel smiled sympathy at her friend and went to sit next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Even if something was happening, how would we be able to help all that much? Kurt's a big boy, he can handle his own from time to time. How would you feel if Kurt had people watching you?"

"I wouldn't like it. I would understand why though but I wouldn't want it," Blaine worried his bottom lip between his teeth. "I don't know Rach. I'm just worried about him, that's all."

"Why don't you ask Sam and Tina about what happened today and after that leave it alone for awhile," Rachel suggested. "I'm sure if anything happened we'll hear about it."

Blaine just nodded, not feeling like talking anymore. He just doesn't want to hear any major news through the grapevine. He wants to hear it from Kurt first thing but it looks like that won't be the case. He's being unfair to Kurt though, and Blaine knows that if things get too hard Kurt will tell him. He just needs to have faith in Kurt. Besides, Blaine has his new college life to worry about, if he keeps this up he'll worry himself sick.

"I can see your mind going a mile a minute," Rachel said and got up. "I'll go order a pizza and we can set up the DVD player. What some movies and eat junk until we fall asleep, how does that sound?"

Blaine let out a laugh and stood up too, smiling at her. "That sounds fantastic."

* * *

"Do all of you really think anyone else is gonna sign up?" A voice came from behind Kurt as he looked over the glee club sign up sheet.

Kurt tensed, waiting to get shoved or slushied but it didn't come. Slowly, he turned around to see Puck standing behind him, his eyebrow raised. Quinn was standing next to him, looking bored.

"I don't but the others do," Kurt shrugged. "We need replacements. With Finn, Blaine, Rachel, Mike, Mercedes and Santana gone, we need bodies." He looked from Puck to Quinn and then back to the boy. "Are you guys still in the club?"

"I am," Puck said. "Only because my parole officer is making me."

"Where were you yesterday?" Kurt ask.

"Getting told that I have to stay in glee club."

Kurt nodded and looked at Quinn, who stayed silent.

"Oh, I don't know Hummel," Quinn said with an eyeroll. "Do I look like I wanna go sing show tunes and dance around in costumes?"

"Well, now that I look at your terrible attempt to dress like the skanks and your bad dye job, I'll take it as a no." Kurt said dryly, giving Puck a smile before walking around them and headed down the hall.

Puck looked after him and then looked at Quinn, who's face was flushed with annoyance. The boy laughed. "He's got a point you know, don't try so hard."

"So you don't think being in glee club will ruin your bad boy status?" Quinn asked, raising a pierced eyebrow.

"Nah, we've been in it for the past three years so why stop now?"

"Wait, so your parole officer really making you stay with it?"

"Yeah," Puck said as he headed down the hallway, Quinn following. "But it's just a good excuse if those meatheads ask about it. You should still do it Quinn, I know how much it helped you getting through all the stuff with Beth, I know it gave me a good head on my shoulders."

"Says the boy who has a parole officer." Quinn laughed.

"Hey, I could be in juvie again or something. Whether you want to admit it or not, those dorks in glee are like family to us." Puck said, glaring at a kid who was watching them as they walked by.

"I guess," Quinn mumbled, bypassing her classroom as the bell rang and headed out the side door with Puck.

The two friends stopped short when they saw Kurt being pinned up against one of the lockers, Karofsky standing in front of him holding a slushie. Kurt's face screamed panic and distress, his face turning into a scowl when Karofsky said something and the two jocks holding him up laughed.

"Should we intervene?" Puck asked, watching as Kurt fought against the boys holding him up and then slammed back into his locker. Puck winced at the bang. "I'll answer my own question: yes, yes we should."

* * *

Blaine took a deep breath as he entered NYADA side-by-side with Rachel, their arms hooked. They headed down the hallway to their first class: dancing with Mrs. July. Blaine couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's reaction when he told him about her before Rachel joined their Skype call last night.

"Wait, did you say Cassandra July?" Kurt asked, eyewide. He started laughing when Blaine nodded.

"What's so funny about her being my teacher?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Crazy July, that doesn't ring a bell? Are you sure you're gay?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, smiling a bit.

"One hundred percent," Blaine said, smiling back. "But for real, what's up with Mrs. July?"

"She's the biggest trainwreck in Broadway history!" Kurt practically cried. "She's horrible. Prepare yourself."

Of course, Blaine didn't take Kurt seriously, knowing how over dramatic he can be. But now, Blaine's wishing he did take time to prepare himself- Cassandra July is a nightmare.

As soon as class started she made them twirl across the room, if they aren't perfect she would top the music and put the person on the spot. She picked on Rachel when she tripped and got on Blaine's case when he went to help her.

"I see you two are a pack," Cassandra smirked. "I'm not surprised though. Hobbit's always stick together. Next time," she said, looking at Rachel. "Don't trip."

Rachel just nodded, ignoring Blaine's hand and getting herself up. She went over to get her bag and then walked out the door before Blaine could catch up. The boy sighed and got his stuff, heading for the door.

"Hey," Blaine stopped and turned around, looking back to see a boy walking over to him. "Don't let Mrs. July's comment get to you or your friend. You looked awesome out there."

Blaine looked down to hide his blush. "Thanks, you were pretty good yourself. Far better than the rest of us. I'm Blaine, by the way."

The boy chuckled and reached out to shake Blaine's hand. "So formal. I'm Sebastian."

* * *

"Why did you help me?" Kurt asked Puck and Quinn, who were still glaring at the football players as they walked away.

"Because even though you're a loser, you're out loser," Puck said. "Us glee clubbers gotta stick together."

Quinn snorted.

"Ignore her," Puck rolled his eyes and pushed Quinn playfully. "But seriously Kurt, it's your senior year and since Anderson and Berry aren't here to protect you- we gotcha covered."

Kurt was surprised. Why the hell was Puck being so nice to him? "Thanks but I can handle myself. I've been dealing with bullies mostly alone since middle school."

"Just think of us as extra sets of eyes," Quinn said, surprising the two boys. "Like Puck told me earlier, the glee club is like a family and we can't let each other get bullied."

"I never said that."

"I'm just paraphrasing, stupid."

"Wait, does this mean that you guys are still in glee club?" Kurt asked, smiling when they both nodded.

"But, before we link arms and go skipping to the choir room, I want you to know that Quinn and I are dead serious about looking out for you."

"I don't see why you just don't punch him and be done with it." Quinn said as the trio headed down the hall, all three of them ignoring the fact that class was in session.

"Me? Punching Karofsky? He would end me!" Kurt said. "There's no way in hell I could take him."

"Then why don't we toughen you up? This way you can really handle your own." Puck said, trading smiling with Quinn.

Kurt stopped and stared at them. Are they for real right now? Toughening him up? He'll just end up looking like a jacked penguin. Rachel and Blaine were the ones who did the standing up for him and never did they suggest to toughen Kurt up, they treated him like a baby.

"So, are you in or not?" Puck asked. "The looks on their faces when you punch one of them will be priceless."

The more Puck talked, the more Kurt was into the idea. With Blaine and Rachel gone, there's no one there to keep him safe, to baby him. Kurt was done depending on others to protect him, tired of everyone babying him.

He looked from Puck to Quinn and then back to Puck. He took a breath and shook head head, this was crazy, this was absolutely crazy but it was something he wanted to do.

"I'm in."

* * *

 **How was it? Lemme know if you have any ideas that should happen- I'm always open for suggestions.**

 **Review!**

 **Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no idea why I'm updating at 2 in the morning but hayyyy, here's the next chapter.**

 **I'm not sure how I feel about this, I like how it turned out but at the same time I don't. Does that make sense? Whatever, anyways, here's chapter three! Ignore any mistakes.**

 **I don't own Glee**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"He's been hanging out with Puck and Quinn everyday this week, and last!" Sam told his friend over Skype. "Kurt goes from being mad about them missing glee to being their best friend over night. I thought I was gonna be his best friend." The blonde pouted and Blaine chuckled.

"Kurt can have more than one best friend Sam," The curly hair boy said before frowning. "Do you know why he's hanging with them all of a sudden?"

"Apparently Puck and Quinn stopped Karofsky from giving him another slushie facial," Sam said. "But I think they're trying to help him stand up for himself. Yesterday he called one of the football players out when he tripped him. I've never seen a football dude so scared of Kurt. _Kurt!_ " Sam cried. "He's the most harmless person but yet there he was scaring the crap outta Johnny."

"Maybe they're helping him, but, like, making him tough? So he can stand up for himself?" Blaine asked more than stated. Blaine then felt guilty, frowning more.

"Dude? What's wrong?"

"What if Kurt feels like he needs to toughen up because me and Rachel aren't there to help him? We were his safety net and now we aren't there."

"I highly doubt you guys are the reason for whatever is happening with Kurt," Sam said, giving Blaine a look. "Don't you talk everyday?"

"Well, kinda," Blaine said, his guilt increasing. "Rachel and I are really busy with school and we managed to get jobs at a diner so we haven't been able to talk to him a lot. We still have phone calls and stuff but they're not nearly as long as they used to be these past few weeks."

Sam nodded, listening as his best friend rambled on and on about how he should call Kurt and just talk to him. The blonde boy shook his head. "No, dude, it's almost eleven o'clock on a school night. Kurt's probably asleep by now."

"I guess you're right." Blaine said, getting distracted when his phone dinged with a text.

"Who's that?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at the smile that spread over Blaine face. There's only one person that can make him smile like that. "Is it Kurt?"

"What? Oh no," Blaine said, looking back at his friend after replying. "It's this guy who's in my dance class."

"Does this guy have a name?"

"Sebastian Smythe."

"Hmm, sounds like he would be full of himself."

"Sam, no," Blaine sighed. "He's actually really nice and _not_ full of himself. We've been hanging out some and just getting to know each other. He's from Ohio too, Westerville actually."

"Is he your boyfriend to be?" Sam asked with a teasing smile.

Blaine rolled his eyes but was smiling. "No he's not my boyfriend to be. He's just a friend."

Sam hummed and nodded slowly. "I give it two weeks before you two are a thing… Oh wait! Did you see the new superhero movie trailer that was released?"

* * *

Kurt frowned as he started at himself in the mirror. His usual designer top was replaced with a white v-neck shirt and a leather jacket on top. His black skinny jeans were a little faded at the knees but his doc martens were still in good shape.

"What the hell am I doing?" He asked himself, taking off the jacket. He let it fall to the floor and took his phone out of his pocket.

He tried calling Rachel earlier but didn't get an answer and Blaine wasn't answering any of his texts. Yes he knew that it was past midnight and they're more than likely sleeping but Kurt needed someone to talk to. He didn't dare text Quinn or Puck, they'd just tell him to chill and keep to the plan.

The stupid plan.

After Kurt agreed to toughen up, Puck took it as an okay to change his wardrobe too. Kurt knew that he didn't have to wear the clothes that Puck gave him but he only felt tough when he wore that stupid leather jacket and white shirt. With a frustrated grunt, he kicked the leather jacket and put his phone on the charger before changing into his pajamas.

He sat on his bed and grabbed his laptop, going to Facebook when it was done starting up. He scrolled through his new feed, liking a few of his friends posts, commenting on a photo Mercedes posted and stopped when he reached a photo that Blaine posted.

"Sebastian Smythe?" Kurt questioned, staring at the tall boy in the picture who had his arm wrapped around Blaine's shoulders, both of them smiling widely at the camera. He glanced up at the time posted and felt his heart drop a little.

Ten minutes ago.

Was Blaine ignoring him?

Yes, he knows that Blaine's probably too preoccupied to answer his texts. He's out exploring the city more with his cool new college friend, who was standing a little too close for comfort in Kurt's opinion but he just doesn't like people touching him all that much.

Kurt logged out of Facebook, putting his laptop on the floor next to his bed before laying down. He brought the blanket up to his chin, snuggling down and closed his eyes.

Sleep didn't come.

* * *

When Sebastian texted him and asked if he wanted to get pizza, Blaine was gonna say no but talking to Sam made him hungry. He's so glad he took his new friend up on his offer.

"That pizza was amazing," Blaine said as they two friends headed down the sidewalk to Blaine's apartment. "The pizza in Lima doesn't come close now."

Sebastian nodded with a chuckle. "Ohio pizza is pretty lame compared to any pizza really."

"How'd you even find that place? I've never heard of a pizzeria that doesn't clowe until three in the morning before." Blaine asked as they crossed the street.

"A friend showed me a few weeks ago and I had a feeling you would like it."

"Well you were correct," Blaine smiled. "I gotta show Rachel it sometime."

"I'm sure she'll love it," Sebastian said. "Are you sure she doesn't care that I'm staying the night? It was poor planning on my part."

"Of course she won't care," Blaine said as they entered his building. "She wouldn't want you taking the subway at this hour."

"Is she up?" The taller boy asked as they entered the elevator and watched his friend take out his phone and apparently key.

"Um, I don't think so," Blaine said somewhat distracted. He went to the multiple missed texted, all from different people but he went straight to Kurt. He skimmed the messages as they stepped off the elevator and over to the apartment door.

"You okay?" Sebastian asked, noticing his friends brow furring.

Blaine nodded, slipping his phone into his pocket. He unlocked the door while smiling over at Sebastian. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried about a friend but I'm sure he's fine now."

"Kurt?" The tall boy asked. "Is everything alright with him?"

Blaine slumped down on the couch and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at the clock when Sebastian came over and sat next to him. Blaine sighed and took his phone out again. It's one thirty in the morning, Kurt has to be asleep by now.

"Yeah, he's fine. He was ranting about not being able to find an outfit and that something was crazy," Blaine shrugged. "He wasn't really clear. I'll text him in the morning." Blaine said and yawned a moment later.

"Okay, is it weird that I hope everything is okay with him? Ever since you told me about him I can't help but hope he's okay."

Blaine smiled, his eyes drooping shut. He stood and stretched, smiling down at Sebastian. "That's really sweet Bas but I'm sure everything's fine. I'm going to bed, there's pillows and blankets in the hall closet."

"Thanks dude, see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Night." Blaine said with a tired smile and trudged down the hall.

* * *

"Kurt, dude, where's the jacket?" Puck asked when Kurt walked over to him and Quinn who were waiting by his locker. "What about the plan!"

"At home," Kurt said simply, opening his locker and grabbing his books. "I didn't wanna wear it, didn't feel like me."

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked at her new friend. His eyes had dark circles around them and he looked paler than usual.

"I'm fine," Kurt said. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Have you heard from Blaine or Rachel? I remember you saying that you haven't really talked to them in awhile." Puck said, watching the boy in front of him closely.

Kurt shrugged and closed his locker, hiking his messenger bag strap higher onto his shoulder. "I called Rachel and texted Blaine last night and got no answer. Blaine was out exploring some more with his new friend."

"Friend?" Quinn asked. "Didn't think Anderson had it in him to talk anyone who didn't have a bad case of gay face."

Kurt turned his head and glared at the girl, who apologized. He sighed and leaned against his locker, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Of course he knew that Blaine, and Rachel, were going to make new friends in the city but so soon? They were probably getting bored of him. It's not like he blames them though, he's holding them back from making real friends.

His phone dinged in his pocket and he fished it out, smiling a little when he saw it was a text from Blaine.

 **From: Blaine(7:15AM)**

 **Sorry Kurt! I was out late with a new friend last night and was too tired to text anyone back. What's up? Did you manage to find an outfit? :P**

 **To: Blaine(7:15AM)**

 **It's okay. If you were out late, why are you up at 7 in the morning?**

 **From: Blaine(7:17AM)**

 **Had to pee. Anyways, did you fix your wardrobe malfunction?**

Kurt headed down the hall, following Puck and Quinn to class. Turns out they all had French together. This should be interesting.

 **To: Blaine(7:20AM)**

 **Yes, I did. I don't know what I was thinking. You wouldn't be able to help me over text lol**

 **From: Blaine(7:20AM)**

 **Very true Mr. Hummel :)**

 **To: Blaine(7:21AM)**

 **Do you wanna Skype later? Say, around five? I can fill you and Rachel in all the glee club stuff.**

 **From: Blaine(7:22AM)**

 **No can do, sorry :( Rachel has a shift at the diner then and my friend Sebastian is helping me with this dance for my class. Sam filled me anyway. You guys got new members, yay!**

Kurt read Blaine's text again before locking his phone and stuffing it back into his pocket. Who even was this Sebastian dude anyway? _Some hot college dude that's who_ Kurt thought bitterly as he continued down the hall.

His phone buzzed again but he didn't bother taking it out, not while going down the stairs that is. When the trio reached the bottom, Puck and Quinn still lead the way. Kurt was looking down at his feet, feeling like he had his own body guards.

Having Puck and Quinn toughen him up was suppose to boost his self-confidence and, well, make him tough. It was doing the exact opposite really. They followed Kurt almost everywhere in school and glared if anyone even look over at them. Maybe Puck was right and Kurt really should wear the leather jacket and white shirt and just pretend to be a tough badboy who doesn't care anymore.

With every passing minute that idea became more and more appealing. Not caring what people think? Not caring if Blaine and Rachel are off living new lives without him? Not caring what _anyone_ does to him, knowing that everyone would too be afraid of him to do anything? Scaring the shit out of Karofsky everyday? Yeah, that sounds freaking fantastic right now.

 _BANG!_

Kurt was sent flying sideways into the lockers by a meaty hand. Puck and Quinn, who were a little farther ahead, turned around and glared at Kurt's attacker.

Karofsky stood in front of Kurt, laughing as the boy struggled to get up from the floor. Karofsky was too close for comfort, pinning Kurt against the lockers. Puck and Quinn started walking forward but were blocked by four members of the football team.

"You think walking around with these delinquents would honestly keep you safe?" Karofsky asked.

Kurt heard Puck and Quinn fighting against the other members of the team but they weren't getting anywhere. Puck's threats were doing nothing.

"What's the deal Hummel? Berry and Anderson leave and now you're desperate?" Karofsky smirked. "Are you screwing Puckerman now since Anderson is gone? He left your sorry ass in the dust. Didn't wanna catch the gay."

"That honestly makes zero sense," Kurt responded, feeling his anger and annoyance grow. "You say that Blaine and I are fucking and then he leaves because he doesn't wanna be gay? Are you sure you have a brain in there? No wonder they held you back."

"You better watch yourself Hummel," Karofsky snarled, punching the lockers next to Kurt's head, making the boy flinch. "I will pummel you into next week."

"You wouldn't dare," Kurt said. "Carefully Dave, people are watching. You wouldn't wanna lose your football scholarship _again_ now would you?"

Karofsky was glaring daggers now, Kurt matching his gaze. Puck and Quinn stopped fighting, watching the exchange closely. A crowd had gathered around them, all wanting to see what was happening. Kurt glanced over and saw Sam, Tina and Brittany standing among the students. Before any kind of exchange happened, Kurt's attention snapped back to Karofsky.

"Don't worry Hummel," Karofsky said. "I would still have my scholarship and what would you have? Two delinquent friends, your girly voice and working at your dad's shop. Face it, you're gonna be a Lima loser, not me."

Kurt snapped, he didn't know what made him but he snapped.

Kurt pushed Karofsky back, enrage. "Insult me all you want, Karofsky. I don't give a shit. I'm officially done. Done with you and your crap. Done with _everyone's crap!_ "

Karofsky brushed off his surprised and it was replaced by anger and amusement. "What's the matter Hummel? Did daddy finally kick you out because you're becoming too gay? Did Berry and Anderson finally realize how pathetic you are-"

Karofsky was cut off by a fist colliding with his jaw.

All eyes were on Kurt.

* * *

"Blaine, dude, really," Sebastian said, going over and pausing the music. "This is the tenth time your phone has gone off, just answer it."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, slightly out of breath.

Sebastian nodded, watching as the shorter boy jogged over to where his phone sat on the table. He pick it up, answering it before putting it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Blaine!" Sam practically shouted. "Dude, why aren't you answering your phone?"

"I'm practicing a dance for school," Blaine replyed. "Is this important or can it wait till later? We can gush about superheros later tonight."

"What? No, it's that about superheros or me at all actually. It's Kurt."

At that, Blaine was all ears. "What about Kurt? What happened?"

Sebastian sent him a worried look and Blaine shrugged, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he waited for Sam to answer.

"I'm surprised Tina, or even Kurt himself, didn't tell you yet," Sam mumbled. "Weird."

"Kurt knows that I'm busy right now," Blaine was getting inpatient. "What happened, Sam?"

There was a paused and then come something Blaine never thought he would hear: "Kurt punched Karofsky."

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Review!**

 **Until next time... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, here's another chapter! Yay!**

 **Thank you for all the hella awesome reviews, I love reading them.**

 **There's some drama in this one, please let me know it goes. I'm kinda terrible at writing fights. Also, ignore mistakes.**

 **I don't own Glee**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kurt?" Burt said, opening the door to his son's room. "Have time to talk?"

"Dad, I really don't feel like it right now." Kurt mumbled from where he laid under his blanket in his bed.

"Well," His dad said, sitting on the edge of it and patted Kurt's leg. "I just got a call from the school saying that you punched a student in the face. Is that true?"

Kurt just shrugged, mumbling yes. Burt was taken back by the answer. His Kurt, peaceful and kind Kurt, punching someone in the face? Burt shook his head, there had to be something he was missing.

"Who was it?"

"Dave Karofsky," Kurt said quietly. "I didn't know what came over me. He just kept insulting me and I was so angry. I still am. It was self defence, I swear. I have people who can vouch for me."

"Is that the same kid who's been bullying you and Blaine since freshmen year?" Burt asked, looking at his son, who nodded. Burt sighed but smiled a little. "Good for you."

Kurt sat up, looking at his father like he was crazy. "I'm sorry, what? You're not mad?"

"Are you kidding? Kiddo, you defended yourself against a bully. I ain't mad, I'm proud."

Kurt cracked a smile, definitely don't the reaction he was expecting. "Proud?"

Burt nodded. "It took you years to stand up for yourself. That Karofsky kid had it coming. There's no way in hell I'm not taking your side on this."

"What did the call say? Do they wanna have a meeting or something?" Kurt asked, looking down at this blanket, missing his father's nod.

"Tomorrow at ten," Burt said and stood up. "I don't care what they say, it was self defence."

Kurt smiled over at his dad as he left, feeling a little better. At least his dad wasn't mad at him for what had happen. His phone buzzed and he rolled his eyes when he read the texts.

 **From: Puck(5:16PM)**

 **Kurt, dude, u gotta wear ur jacket to school tmr! U def earned ur spot in our group**

 **From: Quinn(5:17PM)**

 **Ignore him. You don't have to wear it. Besides, I don't think you showing up wearing a leather jacket when you have a meeting with Figgins will look all that great.**

Apparently Puck made a group chat with the three of them, which was news to Kurt. He didn't mind though, the two of them were growing on him.

 **To: Quinn and Puck(5:19PM)**

 **How do you know about the meeting?**

 **From: Quinn(5:19PM)**

 **Puck told me**

 **From: Puck(5:19PM)**

 **And Finn told me**

Kurt rolled his eyes, he should've known that Finn told Puck, he probably overheard his dad talking about it with Carole.

 **From: Blaine(5:22PM)**

 **I heard what happened. Are you okay?**

 **To: Blaine(5:23PM)**

 **I'm fine**

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, unsure about how he felt about Blaine right now. He was mad at him, and Rachel, for not really making any real attempt to talk to him and when they do talk it's for short periods of time and usually about their fantastic New York life.

Suddenly, his phone started ringing with an incoming call from Blaine.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said. "What's up?"

"Um, nothing. I'm laying in my bed texting people."

"Cool, cool."

"Why do you sound out of breath?" Kurt asked.

"I'm with Sebastian, my friend from school. We have our dance class together and we're partnering up just to practice. Rachel's with us too."

"Hi Kurt!" Came Rachel's voice in the background.

"Anyway, we're taking a break and I just wanted to call you and ask you if you're okay over the phone. I don't really believe your text."

"Sure, I'm still mad but I'm okay. It's not like I'm gonna go and punch more assholes in the face."

"I never said you were going to. I just wanna make sure you're okay. You're my best friend, I care about you."

"Really? You've done a _wonderful_ job at showing that lately." Kurt snapped, glaring at his wall.

"What? What does that mean?" Blaine asked.

"Don't act like you don't know Blaine," Kurt said. "We go from talking everyday to talking twice a week for ten minutes _if we're lucky_. Am I getting boring or something? Sorry I can't match up to the cool New Yorker Sebastian."

"No, no of course not Kurt. I've just been really busy- Rachel too. We got those jobs at the diner and our classes are picking up now." Blaine answered, waiting a moment before adding: "It's not like you're suffering all that much. Apparently you befriended Quinn and Puck."

"Sound more disgusted next time," Kurt said dryly. "And I have been suffering. Karofsky's worse than over. I'm stuck dealing with the slurs and insults, slushie facials and locker checks. I can't walk down the hallway without feeling terrified to no end and I flinch whenever I turn a corner or walk out of a classroom. So you're right Blaine, I'm totally not suffering all that much. You're totally right, my bad."

Blaine was quiet for a moment, Kurt could hear Rachel asking if he's alright.

"Kurt," Blaine said quietly. "Why didn't you tell me- tell us- that?"

"I've tried but you're too busy talking about your amazing New York life."

"Is… is that why you befriend Quinn and Puck? Because of everything Karofsky is doing and Rachel and I aren't there to help?"

"Why did you befriend Sebastian?" Kurt asked, trying to bite back a scream. Does Blaine really think that Kurt needs friends just to shield him for Karofsky?

"Oh, um, because he's nice and caring. He's a good friend."

"Well, there's my reason for befriending Quinn and Puck. I don't need bodyguards around me all the time. I can be my own."

"Is that such a good idea? You already punched Karofsky, there's no knowing what he's gonna do now."

"Well whatever he does I'm sure I can handle it."

"Is that why you're hanging out with Puck and Quinn so you can turn into a delinquent and fight the bad guys? _You_? You're gonna get your ass beaten!" Blaine spat before he could stop himself, not knowing where that came from. "Kurt, I… I didn't mean to insult your friends like that.."

"Just for you information," Kurt said, turning cold. He's had enough of peoples bullshit for today. "Puck and Quinn are _not_ delinquents, or at least Quinn isn't. I can handle myself okay? If my ass gets beat then so be it. I just know that having them looking out for me is a lot better than having you and Rachel doing it. At least they do something about it!"

"So them trying to change you is helping? Wow." Blaine laughed, ignoring Rachel and Sebastian's confused looks. "This coming from Kurt Hummel, the boy who doesn't change for anyone."

"Who said anything about changing who I am? Maybe this is just a new layer to me," Kurt said, staring at the leather jacket that was hanging on the back of his desk chair. "Maybe I'm tired of people telling me what I can and cannot do. I'm more than this bullied gay kid who wears designer."

"Are you really? Because you seemed very attached to that identity for the past three years. Face it, you're only doing this for attention."

Kurt has had enough. He's going to explode if he doesn't hang up right now. Doing it for attention? Is that what they're calling defending yourself these days? Awesome.

"Y'know, for someone who encourages change and never judges, you sure are judging a lot right now," Kurt said, standing up and stared at himself in the mirror. "Screw you."

And he hung up.

* * *

"Blaine?" Rachel asked her friend who was staring at his phone like it bit him, "Is Kurt okay?"

"Um," The curly haired boy said. "No, I don't think you."

"What happened? That sounded intense." Sebastian asked.

"I… I don't really know," Blaine said. "I was just calling to ask him about what happened at school today and the next thing I know we're fighting."

"About…?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow after sharing a look with Rachel.

"I'm not really sure. He hung up on me after saying 'screw you' so, yeah."

"I'm sure he's just riled up from what happened today, you know how Kurt gets," Rachel reassured her friend. "Just give him some space and I'm sure everything will be okay. I remember doing that whenever me and him had a fight in high school."

"But we're not in high school anymore." Blaine said, opening his messages and staring at Kurt's chat. Does he dare send him a text?

Before anyone could stop him, he quickly wrote a message out and hit send, putting his phone back on the table before turning back to the dance Sebastian was trying to teach Rachel and himself.

He couldn't pay attention long enough to get one move down.

* * *

Kurt swung at the punching bag again, letting out a grunt through gritted teeth. Music was blaring through his headphones, edging him on with each swing.

After the phone call with Blaine, Kurt was so enraged that he _had_ to go blow off steam. He thought about texting Puck or Quinn but decided against it. So he changed into a pair of basketball shorts that Finn outgrew and a white beater and headed to the basement to where Finn's punching bag was set up.

He didn't stop when the door opened and footsteps sounded faintly behind his music. he kept punching, punch after punch, each one feeling better than the last. Kurt pictured it was Karofsky's face, hitting a little harder each time. He glared, picturing it was Blaine and that stupid Sebastian dude.

Wait.

Kurt leaned back, taking off the boxing gloves before taking out his headphones and breathed hard. He got that he was made at Blaine but picturing his face on the bag? A twinge of guilt ran through him, making him take his phone out of his pocket to see if Blaine had messaged him- he remembered hearing it go off.

Someone behind him cleared their throat and he jumped, spinning around to see Finn, Puck and Quinn standing behind him. Finn looked surprised while Puck and Quinn wore the same expression of impression.

"Not bad Hummel," Puck said with a nod. "You know how to pack a punch. The training has taught you well."

"Wait, training?" Finn asked, brow furrowed. "Are you teaching Kurt how to box?"

"More so just punching and fighting in general," Puck said with a shrug. "As you can see, it came in handy today with Karofsky."

"Um, what are you guys doing here?" Kurt asked, feeling tired and drained. He didn't have the energy to deal with Puck's crap.

"Hanging out with Finn," Quinn answered. "I take it, from your face, you forgot that the three of us are friends."

"Yeah, I did," Kurt said a little breathless. "Sorry."

Quinn just shrugged. "We also came to check up on you. You grew kinda quiet and we wanted to see what was up."

"Did Karofsky really make you that mad?" Finn asked.

"Um, no. Some of it was, just like, after I got off the phone with Blaine I was really mad."

"Trouble in gay paradise?" Puck asked, earning a glare from Kurt, who shrugged after a moment.

"He said some things that made me upset, like I can't protect myself and me hanging out with you two is going to turn my into a delinquent." Kurt said, watching his new friends faces for any sign of negative reaction.

To his surprise, they started laughing. Kurt shared an confused look with Finn who just shrugged and watched as his two friends kept laughing. After a minute, they calmed down enough to talk.

"What's so funny?"

"You turning into a delinquent," Puck said with a smile. "I mean, I can see it but I don't think it'll ever happen."

"And why not?" Kurt asked, feeling challenged.

"I dunno," The mohawked boy shrugged. "I can't picture you in anything than your designer clothes."

Kurt shook his head and looked down at his phone to read the text from Blaine that was on the lock screen.

 **From: Blaine(7:00PM)**

 **What just happened? Are you okay?**

Kurt shoved his phone back into his pocket and looked up to see Quinn looking at him, as if she was analyzing him.

"What?" He questioned.

"You could rock the bad boy look," She said after a moment. "You already have the sass and bitchy personality. After today I'm sure you're fed up with what people think of you so that helps." Her eyes lit up with a thought. "I have some leftover hair dye, we _could_ dye your hair pink."

Kurt's went wide. "What? I'm not dying my hair pink."

"What about blue? Green? Orange?" Puck smiled. "Even better, purple!"

"Not helping."

"What about just dying the tips?" Finn suggested. "Or just doing highlights?"

"Dude, you sound so gay right now." Puck chuckled.

"A gay genius!" Quinn chirped, taking them all by surprise. She ignored their shock and went over to Kurt. "Please let me dye your hair and make you over tomorrow after school. You want people to stop making fun of you right? Now's your chance."

Kurt bit his lip, going back to what was said earlier between him and Blaine…

" _Maybe I'm tired of people telling me what I can and cannot do. I'm more than this bullied gay kid who wears designer."_

" _Are you really? Because you seemed very attached to that identity for the past three years. Face it, you're only doing this for attention."_

No. He has to show Blaine, _show everyone,_ that Kurt Hummel is not someone to be messed with. Blaine thinks he's doing this for attention? Well then, so be it.

"Let's do it."

* * *

 **How was it? I hope it didn't suck as much as I think it does.**

 **Review!**

 **Until next time... :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, quick update y'all.**

 **Sorry for not having this up sooner, there was a handful of things going on in my life but they've been all taken care of.. kinda... not really..**

 **On a personal note (ish): I know why I wrote this story. All my friends are going off to college** **_very_** **and I'm not (I graduated though). They're all leaving me :(**

 **Ignore any mistakes, y'all should know this by now though.**

 **I don't own Glee**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is insane," Burt said, looking over at his son and then at Dave and his father, Paul. "Your son has been bullying my kid for the past three years. What Kurt did was self defense."

"He could've just walked away, he didn't have to punch David in the face," Paul reasoned. "It was violent and uncalled for."

"Uncalled for?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. "No, it was necessary. Was uncalled for is your son bullying me for the past three years." He looked over Karofsky, his nose looked terrible. "He deserved it."

Karofsky glared at him and Kurt matched his gaze. Kurt was done with Karofsky's and his dads crap. He knows that it's useless to fight because Figgins would never take his side, he always favors the jocks.

"Mr. Hummel, without any proof that it was self defence I cannot do anything but suspend Kurt for the violent outburst," Figgins said. "My hands are tied!"

Point taken.

Burt turned to look at the principal, unable to believe what he's hearing. "Suspend my son for defending himself? I don't think so."

"Mr. Hummel, please understand-"

"You wanna suspend my son for sticking up for himself because you have no proof? We have witnesses that saw it happen."

"You mean the delinquents Puck and Quinn? They're not reliable and the kids in glee club will do anything to save each other." Karofsky said. Kurt looked over at him, wanting to leap over the small coffee table and actually break his nose.

Figgins shook his head. "I know this isn't the first time we've been here Mr. Hummel so it'll meet in the middle. Both Kurt and David are suspended for three days."

"What?" Paul said, sounding dumbfounded. "You're suspending David as well?"

Figgins nodded and looked at the two boys. "See you both Thursday."

* * *

"I can't believe it," Burt said, shoveling eggs into his mouth. "He suspends you _and_ Karofsky? That's some bull."

Kurt sighed and took a bite of his pancakes. On the way home they decided to stop for breakfast at a local diner and his dad hasn't stopped ranting about the suspension since.

"It could be worse dad," Kurt said. "He could've have gotten nothing at all. Even if Figgins did believe it was self defence I probably would've gotten a punishment for punching him."

"I know but it doesn't make it right."

"At least I can help out at the shop now," Kurt said, trying to make his dad see the positive in this. "And I can finally sleep in."

Burt cracked a smile. "I might just take you up on that offer kiddo. I need some extra help around the shop just doing inventory and small repairs."

Kurt nodded. "Gotcha boss."

Burt laughed at his son, taking another bite of his eggs before asking: "How are Blaine and Rachel? You haven't really said much about how they're doing in New York."

Kurt looked down at his breakfast, suddenly not hungry. He thought about what Blaine had said to him, how mad he made Kurt.

"I dunno, they're okay I guess," Kurt shrugged. "I walked to Blaine yesterday but it didn't end on good term."

"What did ya fight about this time?"

"He doesn't like that I'm hanging out with Quinn and Puck and that I punched Karofsky in the face. He thinks I'm letting them change me and apparently the doesn't agree with it."

"He's just worried about you, that's all." Burt said. "I know I would think the same thing if I didn't know the two of them so well. But, whether you change or not isn't up to Blaine. If you wanna change your appearance, go for it. Just don't get any tattoos and don't be an ass. Follow those two rules, I don't care."

Kurt smiled. "I might have to be an ass in school, is that okay?"

Burt looked at his son for a moment before sighing. "Yeah, just don't get into too much trouble."

"Deal." Kurt said, taking a bite of his breakfast.

Screw Blaine. If he wants to judge Kurt because he's gonna change a little to survive, than who needs him. Blaine's got New York zand Rachel, and now that mercat faced Sebastian- Kurt's better off without him, without _them_. And if his dad's okay with him shaking things up a bit, what's there to lose?

* * *

Blaine was having a bad day.

Sure, it was his day off and Rachel was at work to the apartment was completely quiet and he was relaxed as hell. But he kept thinking about Kurt and what happened yesterday. Maybe he took it too far but Kurt needs to see where he's coming from.

He can't understand why Kurt would want to change. Does he really think that if he becomes tougher and starts wearing a leather jacket that people will leave him alone? The kids at McKinley know who Kurt really is and there's no way in hell they're gonna let this slide. Blaine could only imagine the things Karofsky could have planned to get back at Kurt for punching him.

Since Kurt wasn't listening to him and wouldn't take his advice, last night Blane ranted to Rachel about everything that happened. Voicing his worry about their friend.

" _It's a stupid idea, they're gonna beat Kurt's ass," Blaine had said, looking over at Rachel who was sitting next to him on the couch. "He doesn't seem to care about that."_

" _Blaine, calm down. Kurt can make his own choices. It's not like we can stop him or anything. The worst thing that could happen is that he gets beaten up. I'm sure Quinn and Puck and Finn aren't gonna let that happen to him."_

Katy Perry came blasting from his pocket, startling him from his thoughts. He fished his phone out of his pocket, answering it before putting it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Blaine," Came Tina's voice from the other end. "I take it things still aren't okay with Kurt?"

"It's only been day- not even," Blaine said with a sigh. "What happened at the meeting? I'm guessing that's why you called."

"That and just checking up on you," Tina replied. "But the verdict of the meeting is Kurt and Karofsky are both suspended for three days."

"Wait, Kurt got suspended too? Wasn't it self defense?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah but Figgins wasn't having it I guess," Tina shrugged. "I only know what Mr. Schue told us in glee."

"Okay, thanks for telling me," Blaine said. "Do you think I was too harsh about what I said to Kurt yesterday? I'm having mixed emotions."

"Honestly, I don't know. You voiced what we're all thinking, everyone in glee club that is. I just know that Kurt hasn't been himself lately, more than he's letting on."

"What, how?"

"He's been really snappy and really quiet. He keeps to himself and only talks to Quinn and Puck. I think his grade are slipping too. Mrs. Hender kept him after class to talk and I overheard it."

"How'd you know it was about his grades?"

"Because everything that's happening, it's freshman year all over again." Tina said quietly. "He's grades aren't the best, he's quiet but snippy and he's only really talking to two people. It used to be you and Rachel but now it's Quinn and Puck. Kurt picked up some of Rachel's and yours habits, what if the same thing happens?"

"I don't know Tina," Blaine said with a sigh. "Even if it happens, what are we to do? There's no way we would be able to stop him from doing it."

"This coming from the boy who's so against him doing it?" Tina asked, sounding a little skeptical.

"Well, I'm still against it but I can't stop him from doing it. I just hope he doesn't go too far and jeopardize his chance of getting into NYADA."

"I'm sure he won't," Tina reassured her friend. "Going to that school and being in New York with you and Rachel is his dream. I'm sure he isn't gonna let one fight and whatever his new image may be stop him from his dream."

"I guess that's true," Blaine said. "I'll try to call him soon. He's probably still mad at me."

"Knowing Kurt, he probably is," Tina said. "I would let him contact you first. I know it's gonna be bugging you but it's probably for the best. Just don't worry about him and focus on school."

Blaine sighed. He didn't like that idea but what else is he to do? He knows that if he calls Kurt, he'll just get hung up on. Besides, Tina's right. He's in college, Blaine doesn't have time to sit around and worry about Kurt like he did in high school. It's just one fight, Kurt'll get over it and call him sooner or later.

Or at least that's what Blaine's telling himself.

* * *

"Dude, I still can't believe Figgins suspended you," Puck said over dinner at breadsticks that night. "I thought for sure you were gonna get away clean."

"You should've," Quinn said, shaking her head. "It's not fair to you."

Kurt shrugged. "I'm used to things not really working out for me."

"Still, it's not right," Finn said. "We could always go try again-"

"Finn, no. No matter what you say Figgins isn't gonna change his mind," Kurt said, taking a bite of his breadstick. "I'm alright with not going to school for three days."

"It'll give us time to start and finish your make over," Quinn said with a devious smile. "Karofsky and his goons won't mess with you again."

"They might but you'll just beat their asses again. Plain and simple." Puck said.

Kurt grinned and continued eating his breadsticks, listening as Finn and their two friends talk about a new movie that was coming out and he tuned them out.

He watched them as he talked, taking small bites of his breadsticks as he listened. Kurt was surprised at how different Quinn and Puck were around Finn and him than they were at school. Here they were open, their emotions displayed clearly on their faces while in school it seemed they had a permanent grimace on their faces.

"So, tomorrow, you're coming over after we do some shopping and we're dying your hair," Quinn said, gaining his attention. "You're gonna look so awesome."

"Who would've thought, the famous badass Quinn Fabray would enjoy shopping," Kurt said with playful smile. "Are you going to introduce me to the world of Hot Topic?"

Quinn laughed and threw a piece of bread at him. "Shut up."

Kurt glanced over at Finn and Puck, who are now talking about football, and looked back at Quinn. "You really think I could pull this off? Like, being a baddy?"

"Okay, first of all, never used the world 'baddy' to describe it. You are gonna be a badass. Kurt Hummel, the flamboyant theater dork turned bad."

"It's a long title but it'll do."

"You got a better one?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt shook his head. "Nope."

"Then shut ya trap."

Their food came a minute later, whatever conversations that were happening died as a comfortable silence took over the table while they all eat. After a little, Puck and Finn started having an eating contest on which one could eat their burger faster. Quinn laughed and patted Puck on the back when he started choking and Finn cheered triumphantly. Puck then challenged Finn to a second round when their dessert came, both not lasting long due to brain freeze.

Kurt excited himself a little later and headed to the bathroom. He took out his phone when he got there and unlocked it.

He knows he shouldn't check, he should just leave it alone and go back to the table but he couldn't hold back. He needs to know what Blaine's doing.

He opened his Facebook app and went to Blaine's wall, scrolling down to check out the older boys recent activity. There was a new statues from two hours about him and Rachel watching movies but besides that, nothing.

More importantly- no sign of Sebastian.

Shouting from outside the door caught his attention. Kurt slipped his phone back into his pocket and headed out, stopping when he saw Finn and Puck standing in front of their booth, Quinn still sitting but glaring at the fourth person that wasn't part of their party.

Karofsky and two other football players were standing face-to-face with Puck and Finn, looking like he was snarling something at the two of them. Finn stepped forward, shoving Karofsky back a little and got in his face. Kurt looked around and noticed that the other customers were starting to stare, a few waiters watching as well.

Kurt walked forward a bit, his hands shaking a bit. Karofsky said something with a glare and he and his goons left the restaurant, leaving a riled up Finn and Puck behind.

"What did he say?" Kurt asked, coming up to the two boys.

They looked at each other and shook their heads. :It's better if you don't know." Finn said.

Quinn scooted out of the booth and smiled at Kurt. "Come on, we got a long day tomorrow. We should get going."

"No, what did Karofsky say?" Kurt asked again, letting out a frustrated breath when the others walked around him and headed for the door.

Kurt followed after them, biting on his lower lip. Why won't they tell him what Karofsky said? It's not like he hasn't heard his comments before. He looked over at Quinn, noticing her shoulders were tense. Maybe he could ask her tomorrow when they're shopping.

He just doesn't get it, they all want him to stand up for himself and they won't tell him what nasty things were said about him? He'll figure it out, and when does, Karofsky won't see him coming.

Kurt just knew one thing. Come Thursday, the flamboyant, Blaine Anderson crushing, theater dork Kurt Hummel is gone.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Lemme know**

 **Review!**

 **Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey cuties, I have a new chapter for all of you. It would've been up a few days ago but I guess FanFic was having some kind of error problem? I don't know what was happening but I couldn't get to my account.**

 **I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I promise after this one things start happening, maybe good things or maybe bad things ;)** **Ignore any mistakes, I'm not perfect.**

 **I don't own Glee**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"My hands are gonna be pink for a few days but it's totally worth it," Quinn said with a grin, taking a step back from Kurt. "Just let that sit for about forty-five minutes and then we'll wash it."

"And you're sure I'll look good?" Kurt asked, not sure if he should be so trusting with Quinn changing his hair.

"For the hundredth time, _yes_ ," Quinn rolled her eyes. "I cannot wait everyone at school to see you."

Kurt smiled and shrugged. "I'm sure they're all gonna be shocked but I'm not sure if I can have the bad attitude and get in trouble every week. I don't wanna jinx my chances getting into NYADA."

"Dude, chill. Puck and I will make sure you don't do anything crazy. This is just for the bullies to back off and for you to _enjoy_ your senior year."

"I would enjoy it more if my best friends weren't acting like dicks," Kurt mumbled. "No matter what, things don't work out for me."

Quinn gave him a look and shook her head. "I get that you had a fight with Blaine and all but shouldn't you just get over yourself and call him? Clearly you haven't heard from him because he's waiting for you to."

"Or he's just _super_ busy with _fantastic_ New York life."

"Okay Hummel, quit being dramatic and call Anderson. It's like a bad Lifetime drama, my god."

"Oh shut up Fabray," Kurt rolled his eyes. "I know we were both out of line but what if this is a sign? I plan on moving in with them and going to college with them. What if Blaine and I just clash more when we live together?"

Kurt looked over at Quinn and was met with a blank stare. She raised a pierced eyebrow. "Really? That's the excuse you're going with?"

"It's not an excuse," Kurt said. "I've been thinking about this before Blaine and I started fighting. When I get there, both him and Rachel are going to have a years worth of experience and have a bunch of new friends and actually know what they're doing. I'm just gonna be some wimpy freshman who tags along with them and their cool New York friends. I'm probably nothing compared to those people, Quinn. _Nothing._ "

"You said that they'll actually know what they're doing… are you hinting that you don't know what you wanna do?" Quinn asked after being quiet for a moment.

Kurt looked at her and shrugged, not really knowing how to answer. He wants to be on Broadway, or at least on Broadway, but the more he thinks about being on stage and performing in front of all those people… he feels sick even thinking about it.

"Wow, Berry and Anderson moving away must of really shot your confidence," Quinn convinced. "You're nothing like the Kurt Hummel I know from the past three years."

Kurt straightened a little. "I have confidence, just a different kind. Instead of the 'one day, you'll all be working for me' one, it's more a 'I don't give a fuck anymore'."

Quinn grinned. "Now that's more like it. We are so going out tonight and taking candid photos of you in your new getup."

"Like a photoshoot?" Kurt laughed. "You surprise me Quinn Fabray. You like shopping and taking pictures. Tell me, do you have an aesthetic tumblr as well?"

"Yeah, it's called Kurt Hummel is a pain in my ass," Quinn said. "You should follow me."

"The URL seems a bit lengthy to me."

Quinn just shook her head, getting up from where she sat on the toilet lid and checked on Kurt's hair. So far so good. It was still wet, some parts getting a little dry. She couldn't help but be excited to see Kurt's new look when it all came together. On the way back to her house from the mall they drove by a piercing shop and Quinn tried to get Kurt to get his eyebrow pierced but he didn't budge. Little of a let down but she has all of senior year to convince him.

"Quinn?" Mrs. Fabray called up the stairs. "Puck's here."

"Send him up!" Quinn replied, taking a seat on the toilet again. "It'll be done soon. It's still a too wet."

"Someone's wet? I came at the right time." Puck said, showing up in the doorway of the bathroom. A roll of toilet paper hit him in the face and he laughed, tossing it back at Quinn.

"Dude, don't be gross."

Puck ignored her and looked at Kurt, nodding at approval at the pink. "I like it."

Kurt smiled at him, even though he was a little nervous to see the final product. Quinn and him decided to dye his quiff, just for the hell of it. She wanted to do his whole head but he drew a line. No way he's having a full head of pink hair.

His phone vibrated from where it sat on the sink. Puck handed it to him before walking out of the bathroom, mumbling about how he wanted a snack.

Kurt unlocked his phone and looked at the text, a little surprised at who the sender was.

 **From: Rachel(3:17PM)**

 **Hey Kurt! How are things? I heard about what happened with Karofsky, sorry things didn't work out all that great for you.**

Kurt was a little confused. Why was Rachel texting him when he and Blaine are fighting? Usually she says on the sidelines, not really contacting either of them to show she isn't picking sides. That tactic seemed a little stupid to use now though, seeing that she lives with Blaine.

"You okay there?" Quinn asked. "You got a little spacey."

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just confused I guess.," Kurt shrugged, looking down at his phone again. "Rachel texted me."

That grabbed Quinn's attention. The girl got up and next to Kurt on the edge of her tub. She took his phone from his hands and read the text, becoming confused herself.

"It sounds kinda fake, but, yet again, I don't know how she usually talks." Quinn said.

"It sounds like her, it _is_ her. I guess I'm just confused on why she texted me. I would've figured she would have sided with Blaine."

"Again, get over yourself and talk to the boy."

"Shh," Kurt said, patting her face before taking his phone back. "Lemme use Rachel as a way to get the scoop on what Blaine's doing."

"You could check Facebook."

"Again, shh."

 **To: Rachel(3:21PM)**

 **Hey Rachel, I'm alright I guess- nothing to complain about too much. It does suck but at least he also got in trouble.**

 **(3:22PM)**

 **How's New York?**

"Very smooth," Quinn said with a chuckle. "Very, very smooth."

"You are gonna call Blaine by the end of this week, I can tell you that right now," She said, looking at his hair and nodding. "Time to rinse it soon."

Kurt was about to answer when his phone went off.

 **From: Rachel(3:24PM)**

 **New York's great! Blaine and I are working ourselves to death but somehow tonight we both have free time. Movie night!**

 **(3:24PM)**

 **Wish you were here thought Kurt, we both do**

 **From: Finn(3:30PM)**

 **Did u do it yet?**

Kurt ignored Finn's text, planning on sending him a picture when it's done, but stared at the second text Rachel sent. They _both_ do? Does that mean that Blaine isn't all that mad at him?

" _Kurt_ ," Quinn said, taking his phone from him and putting it on the sink. "It's time to wash your hair."

"You're gonna look so cool," Puck said. He was sitting in the doorway now, eating a bag of Goldfish. "I'm actually pretty excited to see how it turned out."

"Me too." Kurt said, turning around and leaning over the side of the tub while Quinn adjusted the water temperature.

* * *

When Rachel didn't get a reply back from Kurt, she sighed and locked her phone. She tossed it onto the couch and went into the kitchen. Why does Kurt have to be so dramatic with everything? Yes, she understand his side of things but that doesn't mean that he has to ignore her too. She did nothing wrong.

She's just thankful that she was able to talk some sense into Blaine. The boy was driving himself crazy with the whole Kurt situation. It sucks that Kurt's going through everything alone, and making Quinn and Puck weren't the best company, but at least he has people to help him.

Of course, Blaine's crush on Kurt isn't helping matters.

Rachel thinks it's the only reason why Blaine is caring so much about what's happening their friend. Rachel wasn't sure if Blaine's crush on Kurt was still a thing, but, after the conversation they had a few nights ago, it cleared up any of her doubts.

She heard her phone go off from where it was on the couch in the other room. She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and headed back into the living room, picking her phone up from the couch before sitting down.

 **From: Tina(3:35PM)**

 **Are you and Blaine coming back for Homecoming week?**

 **To: Tina(2:35PM)**

 **Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I'll have to ask Blaine when he gets home**

 **From: Tina(3:36PM)**

 **Okay, just checking. There's so much glee stuff to fill you and Blaine in with, but that can wait for later.**

Rachel replied and opened up Snapchat, going over to look at all her friends stories. She waited for them to load, clicking on Puck's first.

" _Look at you Hummel,"_ Puck said from behind the camera as he filmed Kurt styling his hair. " _You look all grown up with your pink hair."_ Puck laughed as Kurt gave him in the finger.

Wait, pink hair?

Rachel watched the video again, this time focusing on Kurt. Puck didn't show much of the said pink hair but near the end, he moved it up ever so lightly so that it was visible.

Blaine was gonna have a mental breakdown when he saw this.

* * *

"Aaannd, done!" Kurt said with a satisfied smile. He looked at his hair in mirror, surprised with how pleased he was with the turnout.

"It looks so good," Quinn said, matching Kurt's smile. "Okay, go put on one of your new outfits and then we can go out and cause mayhem somewhere."

"What happened to taking pictures for your aesthetic blog?" Kurt smirked, laughing a little when Quinn flipped him off.

Kurt walked out of Quinn's room and headed towards the bathroom, one of his many shopping bags in hand. He closed the door behind him, taking off the sweatpants and old shirt Quinn had him wear while they were dying his hair.

He slipped into his newest pair of black skinny jeans before putting on a simple baggy v-neck. He put on the leather jacket that Puck gave him and looked himself over in the mirror. He looked like your stereotypical badboy.

He put on his new black combat boots, his jeans bunching up around them, before grabbing the empty bag and Quinn's clothes off the floor. He headed back to Quinn's room, feeling surprisingly comfortable and confident with himself.

When he entered the room, Puck and Quinn catcalled him. He waved his hands at them but they kept going. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned in a circle, letting them see all of him.

"Dude, I think I have a boner from looking at you in those jeans," Puck said in total seriousness. "The guys at the party we're going to are gonna be all over you."

"Wait, what party?" Kurt asked. This was news to him.

"My friend Nate is having a party, he only lives a few blocks from here," Puck said. "And we're all going to it."

"Now?" Kurt asked.

"It's four in the afternoon, of course not. It doesn't start till eight."

"But it's a school night. I got back to school tomorrow."

"Which is exactly why we need to get your look out there, give everyone a sneak-peek at the new Kurt Hummel."

"But _it's a school night_ ," Kurt said again. "I can't be out late, my dad will kill me."

"Don't worry about your dad bro, he's already been taken care of. Finn's coming too and he's gonna keep an eye on you," Puck said. "Live a little Hummel."

Kurt sighed and shook his head. Clearly he wasn't getting anywhere with this. If his dad is letting him go, it couldn't be that bad right? Finn's gonna be there and Kurt know's his own limits with alcohol- if there even is alcohol. _Of course there's gonna be alcohol_ , Kurt said to himself. _Don't be an idiot._

"C'mon, let's go downstairs and watch movies until it's time to go." Quinn said, getting up from her bed.

The two boys followed her out, Puck still eating the bag of Goldfish and suggesting movies to watch- all of which got rejected.

* * *

Blaine scrolled through Facebook absentmindedly, sipping his iced tea and liking a few post as he went. Today at work was rough, he had a full jar of very hot peppers spill on him, some getting in his pants- it still burns. He had to go through the last two hours of his shift with his legs and crotch burning and the snippy customers weren't helping his cause.

Rachel told him that she was going out to get a few snacks for their movie night when he got home. He was thankful that she decided that there wasn't enough unhealthy snacks in their apartment because he didn't feel like watching movies just yet.

He started scrolling through his news feed again. He stopped scrolling when he noticed that Kurt has changed his profile picture. Blaine kinda saw it coming though; his last on was the two of them. He clicked on it to making it bigger.

He almost choked on his ice tea.

Kurt's quiff was dyed pink and he was wearing what looked like your typical badboy outfit. He looked closer at the picture to see that it looked like Kurt was at some type of party with Puck, and Quinn who had their arms slung around his shoulders.

Wait... was that a _cigarette_?!

"Holy shit." Blaine said breathlessly, sitting back, staring at his laptop screen with a dumbfounded look. It's only been a couple days, he didn't think that Kurt would change who is completely.

Teenage Dream started playing throughout his room, he looked around for a seconds, confused of where the noise was coming from, but then realized that it was his phone going off. He picked up his phone from where it sat next to him on his bed.

"Hello?" He asked, somewhat breathlessly.

"Have you seen Kurt? _Ohmygod_ ," Tina said, skippy the greeting. "Did you know this was happening?"

"Yes I did and no I didn't," Blaine said, staring at the picture. "We haven't talked for day, how was I to know?"

"I don't think any of us expected this to happen," Tina said. "Sure, his attitude was changing but his looks? I thought Kurt Hummel doesn't change for anybody."

"He changes for himself," Blaine said quietly, staring at Kurt's smirking face. "He's changing to survive I guess, just playing another role."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Tina said. "I don't think this is going to end well."

"I'm there with you but there isn't anything we can do," Blaine said. "I wanna talk to him but he won't answer even if I tried."

"Maybe you should try," Tina suggested. "I mean, not tonight because he's obviously busy but later this week."

"I highly doubt he'll answer."

"It won't hurt to try, maybe it'll show him that you want to talk and apologize."

Blaine was quiet as he thought it over, would Kurt answer? Would it show him that he actually wants to make amends? He wants his friend back and it doesn't and won't matter who he is or what he's wearing- he'll take any version of Kurt he can get.

"I love him Tina," Blaine said, his chest feeling heavy. "I thought my crush on him went away but it didn't. If anything, this whole thing made me realize that I love him. I actually truly _love_ him."

"Not the best friend kind of love?"

"No," Blaine said, rubbing his eyes. "I just love him."

"You know," Tina said, sounding like she was thinking something over. "You could come home during Homecoming week. Kurt's bound to at bonfire at the end of the week."

"That could actually work," Blaine said, daring himself to feel a little hopeful. "Have you talked to Rachel about it?"

"Yeah, she said she'd talk to you but I guess I know you're both coming." Tina said with a laugh.

They hung up a few minutes later, Tina needing to finish her homework. Blaine logged out of Facebook and pushed his laptop away from him. He laid down and wrapped himself into a giant blanket burrito.

He could face Kurt, he'd try calling him tomorrow after school… hopefully he answers. He heard the door open and the song Rachel was humming filled the quietness. He was glad she was back, he could use the distraction.

Blaine just hopes Kurt's still willing to talk to him.

* * *

"Quinn, can I ask you something?" Kurt asked the pink haired girl as he put his phone away and Puck stumbled across the living room.

"Shoot." She said, slightly tipsy.

He grabbed her hand and brought her into the kitchen, where it was quiet. He licked his lips and glanced around the almost empty room.

"Whoa, Kurt, if you want me to make out with you we don't need a private place," Quinn smirked. "Thought it is very thoughtful."

"No, it's not that Quinn. I love dick too much to make out with you."

Quinn laughed, "Then what's it about?"

"What did Karofsky say the other day at Breadsticks?"

"Hmm? Oh, just that you better watch yourself because he's gonna kick your ass in school when you least expected it."

"Why didn't you guys tell me this? It's a good thing to know."

Quinn shrugged and took another sip of her drink. "Finn and Puck told me not to tell you so I didn't, duh. Shh, don't let them know that you know," Quinn giggled as she put a finger to her lips. "We got your back tomorrow and forever!" She grinned.

"Thanks Quinn." Kurt smiled at the girl as she walked away, downing the rest of her drink.

Kurt hung back in the kitchen, sipping his own drink as he watched the group of people dance in the living room. He laughed when Quinn and Puck come into view, grinding on one another while Finn danced like a lunatic in the background- a completely sober lunatic. He was about to take out his phone to Snapchat it when a body blocked his view, making him look up.

Karofsky was looming over him, glaring hard. Kurt matched his gaze but backed up. He didn't get very far because he bumped into the counter island. He took a deep breath, trying not to flinch when Karofsky started talking.

"I see you got a new look Hummel but that won't save your ass. You think I was tough before? Just you wait."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Kurt asked. "Your bruised nose and the giant purple rings under your eyes aren't helping your case- it's laughable."

Karofsky snarled and put his hands on either side of Kurt, trapping him against the island. "You think you're so tough now because you're hanging out with Fabray and Puckerman don't you? A word of advice- watch yourself. They can't be with you wherever you go. You're a dead man walking."

Kurt felt his heart start racing with fear and he hoped that he didn't show it. He could get out of this and run for the door. He could just text Finn that he left. He could get Quinn and Puck home safely. Quinn's house was around the corner and his car's still there. He can make it home.

The newly pink haired boy slipped under Karofsky's arm and cooley headed out of the kitchen. When he reached the arch way he turned back to look at Karofsky.

"A word of advice, or well, two. Breath mind."

And with that he walked out of the kitchen and ran out the door.

* * *

 **So, how was it?**

 **Review!**

 **Also, I'm going to Disney September 18th so I'm going to try to update before I go. No promises but I'll try my best for you cuties :)**

 **Until next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, I'm back with another chapter!**

 **Sorry about not updating sooner. September has been an eventful mouth for me to say the least. I lost my Grandpop, went to Disney for a week and then started my new job so needless to say I had very little time to write. But it's been almost a mouth so I wrote this chapter before work today (and a little bit afterwards). I hope you like it. It's not my best work and I'm not sure how I feel about it but it just kinda wrote itself so... lemme know what you think. Ignore any mistakes please.**

 **I don't own Glee**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Of course, the day I came back everyone's homecoming crazy," Kurt rolled his eyes as the trio of friends walked down the hall. "And everyone's staring at me."

"Because they haven't seen how badass you are yet," Puck said. "You look hot."

"Keep it in your pants Puckerman." Kurt said, shoving the boy's shoulder playfully.

Quinn rolled her eyes at her friends antics and eyed a group of Cheerios that watched them as they walked by, whispering intensly to one another. She looked over at Kurt who seemed to notice too, a little smirk playing on his lips.

The three of them were a little worried that Kurt wouldn't be able to pull it off but so far so good. Given, the school day hasn't started yet but Kurt didn't cower in fear when they walked past the jocks coming in. If anything, the jocks looked a little intimidated by Kurt.

"Okay, now what?" Kurt asked when they reached Quinn's locker. "Do you guys skip class or something?"

"We usually do, seeing that we have glee club right after first," Quinn said. "But you don't have to if you don't wanna. You don't need to jeopardize your grades just to look badass."

"Nah, I have French first and Madame Avis adores me so I'll be fine."

"You're such a nerd Hummel, I can see why Anderson had a boner for you." Puck commented and Kurt shoved him again. He doesn't want to talk about Blaine.

"C'mon," Quinn said. "It's better if we get to the bleachers before the bell rings."

Kurt nodded and the trio headed out the back door to the bleachers. There was a few football players out on the field, tossing a ball back-and-forth, but they payed the three friends no mind as they slipped under the bleachers.

"So, what are you gonna do if Karofsky corners you?" Puck asked, taking a seat on the beat up old couch.

Kurt shrugged, thinking back to last night at the party. "I dunno. I guess I'll just say a sassy comment and then walk off."

"You really think that's gonna work?"

"Nope, but it's worth a shot."

"Remember, you know how to fight and you're somewhat jacked. Beat his ass." Puck said with a grin.

Kurt just shrugged, leaning against the fence behind the couch so that neither of his friends can see the worry on his face. Yeah he has a new look and he feels confident and yes, people left him alone but it won't stop Karofsky. The boy said so himself, Kurt's new look and friends aren't going to stop him. Kurt's still scared, how the hell can he take Karofsky in a fight? That's never gonna happen. He's gonna get his ass beat. Karofsky said so himself: he's a dead man walking.

Kurt let himself think about Blaine and what he would have to say about the situation. He already knows how he feels about Kurt's new friends but what about his look? How he changed just to stay safe for senior year. He wondered if Blaine's off with Sebastian, overjoyed with his New York friends and New York lifestyle.

He misses Blaine. He misses his best friend- the love of his life. He's losing them both to the city they both dreamed about living in together (with Rachel of course).

"You okay?" Quinn asked, turning around to face Kurt. "You seem lost in thought."

"I'm fine, just thinking about Blaine."

"You miss him, don't you?"

Kurt nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He thought about calling him but it always decides against it. The same thing goes for texting, he writes a message but deletes it. Kurt doesn't know if he'll be ready to talk to Blaine anytime soon. Maybe if he was to see him in person it would be different but he doubts that would ever happen.

"Why don't you just skip the drama and call him?" Puck asked, pulling out his phone. "Here, I'll call him for you."

"What, no. Don't do that!" Kurt said, pushing himself off the fence and went to grab the phone out of Puck's hand. Puck stood up and moved it out of reach. "What are you doing, Noah? Give me that phone."

"I'm calling Anderson," Puck said, holding his phone to his ear. "Since you won't do it, I will."

"How do you even have his number?" Quinn asked.

"Through glee club, duh."

"Puck, hang up or I'm gonna shave your mowhawk off," Kurt threatened, moving to grab the phone again and missing. "Puckerman!"

Puck looked over at him and smiled, holding up a finger telling him to wait. "Blaine? Hey it's Puck. Oh, nothing much… I'm just calling to say hey and that Kurt misses you. Yeah, he does, he just can't get over himself to call you. "

"Puck, I swear to god I'm gonna shave your head." Kurt said in a hushed yell, looking at Quinn for help- who only shrugged.

Kurt watched in horror when Puck took the phone away from his ear and put it on speaker.

"Sorry, I'm kinda confused," Came Blaine's voice from the other end, making Kurt freeze mid movement. "What's going on?"

"Just a conversation bro," Puck said.

"But you never call me."

"I know, but I want to see how New York is treating ya."

"Oh, it's good I guess. I've made some friends, my classes are good."

"Do you miss Kurt?" Puck asked bluntly.

"I-what- yes?" Blaine said, baffled. He was quiet for a moment before speaking. "What's this really phone call about?"

"Can't I call a fellow glee clubber?" Puck mocked offense.

"No, you can, but Kurt's there isn't he? Why are you asking me all these questions?" He sighed. "Did he make you do this?"

"No reason, just curious and no, of course not."

"Yeah, okay. Tell him to call me when he really wants to talk. You're just wasting my time."

Kurt glared at Puck and then at Quinn, who was smirking at him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag, heading towards the opening. He heard Puck say something about him leaving and then asking Blaine if he's there.

What the hell is Puck's problem? Why the hell would he do that? He knows that Kurt doesn't want to talk to Blaine right now and yet he goes and calls him. And Blaine thinks that Kurt made him do it? Please, like Kurt would ever need someone else to call Blaine for him. Kurt needs to get over himself? No, it's _Blaine_ who needs to get over himself.

When Kurt reached the doors that the three of them came out of him, he huffed in annoyance when it wouldn't open. He glared around at the field, the football players still doing whatever the hell they were doing. Kurt walked away from the door and headed to another one not that far off. It opened when he pulled on the handle but he stopped cold when he saw where it lead to, and who was in it.

It was the boys locker room and standing in the middle, closing his locker, was Dave Karofsky.

* * *

"What was that about?" Sebastian asked Blaine when he hung up the phone.

"I don't know," Blaine sighed, sitting back in his chair. "It was Puck, one the people Kurt's hanging out with now, and it was just a stupid phone call."

"What did he say?"

"That Kurt misses me," Blaine said quietly.

"Okay, why don't you seem more happy by this? Kurt misses you. You should call him yourself and talk to him."

"If he can't even call me himself why should I call him?"

"Maybe he didn't know Puck was gonna do it. Do you if he really was there when Puck called or are you just assuming he was?"

"I heard him, he was whispering but I heard him," Blaine said. "And Puck was yelling after him and Quinn was scolding him or something, the whole thing was a mess."

Sebastian nodded, looking around the apartment. "I think you should call him though, it may help."

"I don't think that's a good idea, he won't answer."

"Oh my god Blaine, get over yourself and call him."

"Why would I? He's a totally different person now. He has pink hair and wears leather jackets. He parties and skips class…that's not the Kurt I know."

"Just try," Sebastian picked up Blaine's phone and scrolled through his contacts. "He only just changed, he doubt he's that far gone."

"Blarg, fine," Blaine said, grabbing his phone from the other boy. "Between you, Rachel and Tina I swear."

Sebastian just smiled and watched as Blaine put his phone to his ear and waited for it to dial.

Blaine chewed on his thumb nail, nervous for Kurt to answer. He wasn't surprised when Kurt didn't pick up by the third ring. He was getting ready to hang up when the ring was cut off and there was noise coming from the other end.

" _Stay away from me! I don't want you near me._ " Came Kurt's voice. He sounded mad and scared, his voice shaking.

" _You know I can't do that Hummel. You're the one who keeps bugging me. Crushing on me now instead of Anderson?_ " Said Karofsky and Blaine's heart stopped.

Kurt laughed dryly. " _Please, like I would ever crush on you. Get over yourself.._ " Kurt trailed off and the sound of lockers slamming and someone running sounded. Slamming sounded a little later and the other line was quiet.

Blaine looked over at Sebastian with wide eyes, not knowing what he just heard. Sebastian sent him a confused look, mouthing 'what's happening' over to him and Blaine shrugged, not knowing himself.

A moment later, the sound of panting and muffled cries sounded and Blaine broke his silence.

"Kurt?" He asked into the phone.

* * *

Kurt stood there, frozen in fear, until he remember what Puck and Quinn taught him. He's not the cowardly overly dressed kid anymore. He's tough, he's powerful, he's a badass. Karofsky stood where he was too, watching Kurt intently before it seemed like he remembered that he's suppose to say something.

"What are you doing in here Hummel? This is the boys locker room," Karofsky smirked. "The girl's one is next door."

Kurt glared and headed towards the door. "What's your deal Karofsky?" He asked over his shoulder, stopping and turning back to face the boy. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"You mean besides that fact that you're coming in here to take a peek on my junk? Nothing."

"You're not my type, ham hock."

"That right?" Karofsky asked, looking mad.

"Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty."

Karofsky moved closer, slamming his locker shut. Kurt refused to keep leaving, despite the fact that his mind was screaming at him to run.

"Don't push me, Hummel." Karofsky threatened, his hands clenching into fists and he got in Kurt's face.

"What are you gonna do hit me?" Kurt asked, his phone ringing a moment later.

He reached into his pocket and answered it, not knowing who was on the other end. He wants someone to hear this, someone to know what's going on if something got out of hand.

Karofsky stepped closer, their faces inches apart. The bigger boy was fuming, his face red with anger while Kurt watched him cooly. Kurt watched as Karofsky unclenched his fists and he glanced down at his lips. Kurt's eyes widened when Karofsky grabbed the sides of his face and smashed his lips against his.

Kurt reacted almost immediately, pushing the bigger boy away and backing up. He started at him in horror before glaring coldly at him when he went to move closer.

"Stay away from me! I don't want you near me." Kurt demanded.

"You know I can't do that Hummel, you're the one who keeps bugging me. Crushing on me now instead of Anderson? That's cute."

"Please, like I would ever crush on you. Get over yourself, clearly you're the one with the crush." Kurt spat back before heading towards the door. He walked a little faster, yanking the door open and letting it slam shut behind him.

Kurt ran down the hall to the closet boys bathroom. He locked himself in a stall and leaned against the door. He listened for any movement for a minute, catching his breath, before letting himself cry.

Some badass he is.

Why did Karofsky kiss him? _Karofsky kissed him_. He has to tell someone, but who? Puck and Quinn will just beat Karofsky's ass, as would Finn and his dad. Tina and Sam would just tell Mr. Schue and then Mr. Schue would tell Figgins and that would out Karofsky. Yes, he deserves it but Kurt isn't going to out him to the whole school. It's the perfect revenge but it's too nasty for Kurt, too dirty.

He let out a sob and covered his mouth, afraid someone might hear him. It was quiet, his muffled cries the only thing he could hear until he heard his name faintly coming from his pants pocket. Kurt weakly fished it out of his pocket and his heart dropped at the name that was on the screen.

Blaine was the one who called. Blaine heard the entire thing. Blaine could probably hear him crying.

Shit.

" _Kurt?_ " Blaine's voice came again and the boy in question took a deep breath.

He could tell Blaine, he would know what to do. He wouldn't react harshly or tell someone else. Blaine's his best friend even if they are fighting right now. He can tell Blaine, he _needs_ to tell Blaine.

Kurt took a deep breath and put his phone to his ear as Blaine called his name again. He closed his eyes and let himself feel welcomed by the sound of his best friends and crushes voice.

"B-Blaine?" He asked'

"Kurt? Kurt! Is everything okay? What was that all about?" Blaine asked. "Kurt, are you crying?"

Kurt didn't mean to break down but he feels so _dirty_. He needs to get out of here, he needs to go home and never return. He needs to see Blaine's face.

"Yeah… Yeah I am and no, I'm not okay," Kurt said thickly. "Are you busy? I really need to talk to you but I wanna see your face. Can we Skype?"

"Of course we can but aren't you at school?"

"I'm ditching. I can't be here, not right now." Kurt said, unlocking the bathroom stall and headed towards the door, not caring if his fellow peers see him in the state.

"Text me when you're home and ready okay? I don't want you driving and talking to me. Too many distractions." Blaine in gently.

"Okay." Kurt said quietly before they exchanged goodbyes.

The pink haired boy rushed out of school and to his car, not caring who saw him. He's sure Quinn and Puck are gonna have questions for him but he doesn't care about the either. He doesn't care about anything. He just wants to get home and talk to Blaine.

Once he reached his car, Kurt wasted no time sitting and reflecting on what happened. He tossed his bag in the passenger seat and sped out of the parking lot towards his house.

* * *

 **Yes, I know Kurt wasn't very badass in the chapter but give it time, it'll work out. Sadly he'll grow form this and become a badass. Next chapter is going to be the Skype call. Do the boys talk it out and fix everything? Stay tuned ;)**

 **I'm thinking this story is gonna be 10 chapters long. I'm not sure where it's going but I do see an end- just stick with me (I'll give you cookies).**

 **Review!**

 **Until next time...!**


End file.
